


1000 knives

by Ivychrys



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychrys/pseuds/Ivychrys
Summary: Después de un largo tiempo sin verse, Bruce contacta a Richard Grayson para informarle del aparente regreso de Jason Todd desde la tumba. El incrédulo y receloso Grayson se niega a creer semejante hecho y a regañadientes vuelve desde Blüdhaven a Ciudad Gótica para desentrañar el misterio junto a Batman.Una historia incipiente, no necesariamente fiel a la historia original, donde los personajes se ven enfrentados a situaciones tensas, en que sus emociones y respuestas determinarán su actuar.Espero les guste. 😊✨





	1. Aviso

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había decidido dejarlo, pero se sentía como si fuera demasiado. Probablemente había pasado un año o algo más, pero el recuerdo constante de él lo atormentaba cada día; no había mañana en que despertara sin recordar su vida junto a él, lo estricto y frío, pero a la vez atrayente que era, ese halo de misterio siempre envolviéndolo, haciéndolo irresistible, pero al mismo tiempo tan dañino, como una droga que no podías dejar. Pero él lo había dejado, se había apartado con mucho pesar, y ese sentimiento lo acompañaba cada día, como una condena que rompía su corazón una y otra vez. Había días en que sentía que no podía soportarlo y se decía "debo volver, me necesita", pero intentaba pensar racionalmente y quedarse allí, sin verlo, lo más lejos posible, de lo contrario su voluntad flaquearía y quién sabe en qué terminaría. Y es que no era algo sencillo dejar de un día para otro a la persona que lo había acompañado casi toda su vida, que había hecho de su padre y guía por tantos años, porque la deuda que tenía con él también lo hacía sentir impotente y al mismo tiempo un mal agradecido que había tirado a la basura todo lo que había aprendido y recibido de Bruce, y es que después de todo de no haber sido por él probablemente habría terminado convertido en un delincuente producto de su sed de venganza.  
Recordaba con dulzor y amargura aquellos días en que juntos habían practicado la esgrima o equitación, que habían comido junto a Alfred como si de una familia normal se tratase, esas noches frías cuando solo, en su enorme habitación, sentía el peso de la soledad y Bruce aparecía por la puerta para reconfortarlo y secar sus lágrimas de niño. Anhelaba tanto aquel sentimiento de protección y pertenencia de esos días, que a veces sentía que su pecho no lo dejaba respirar, a pesar de que ya era un hombre adulto. Ya había perdido a sus padres una vez y apenas podía soportarlo, ahora perder a quién había hecho de padre para él por su propia decisión era algo que le producía pena y culpa.  
Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse. Era Bárbara, que volvía con una mochila en la espalda y una bolsa de compras en la mano. Llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta al costado y vestía una ligera blusa celeste. Su visión fue como la de un ángel en medio de la oscuridad.  
\- Vaya cara, ¿pasó algo? - soltó ella con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo con un tono de preocupación. Dejó la bolsa de compras en el piso y se acercó a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. La calidez de sus labios lo hizo espabilar y antes de que se apartara la abrazó por la cadera.  
\- No es nada... Me alegra que regresaras - soltó Dick sonriendo, soltando el agarre del abrazo e incorporándose para ayudarla a quitarse la mochila. - ¿Cómo estaba tu padre?  
\- Sigues pensando en Bruce, ¿eh? - comentó ella, demostrando que el estado de su novio no había pasado desapercibido. Dejó la mochila a un lado y se desplomó en la silla, con expresión cansada. - Mi padre estaba bien, pero ya sabes, siempre trabajando como un loco. - Comentó soltando su cabello y peinándolo con los dedos.  
\- ¿Muy ocupado? - preguntó el hombre, de inmediato poniendo atención. No era su intención, pero la alusión a Ciudad Gótica y la posibilidad de saber de Batman eran algo que captaba su atención inmediatamente y sin querer. Bárbara le sonrió, sabiendo a qué iba esa espontánea reacción.  
\- Sí, te puedes imaginar, hay bastante crimen últimamente. - Comentó casi cortando el tema de inmediato, pero se detuvo un segundo y miró al chico a los ojos. - Mi padre me dio algo... Para ti. - Dick la miró fijamente, como anticipándose a lo que ella quería decir. Cada vez que ella tomaba esa actitud cautelosa era porque el tema tenía que ver con Batman y él lo sabía.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Una carta, toma - abrió su mochila y escarbó entre sus cosas hasta dar con el papel que buscaba. Lo sacó y se lo entregó a su novio, sin muchas ganas. Ella también sabía lo que ello significaba.

Dick la tomó y la examinó de un lado y otro antes de abrirla. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando abrió el sobre lentamente, a lo que Bárbara se levantó de su silla y fue a buscar la bolsa de compras para ordenar los víveres que había adquirido mientras el chico leía su carta con un poco más de privacidad. Él la miró de reojo y desvío su vista al papel entre sus dedos, el cual abrió un poco ansioso, sabiendo que estaba transgrediendo los límites que él mismo se había impuesto.  
" _Jason is alive" . Era_ todo lo que estaba escrito en la carta, con una hermosa letra manuscrita, característica de Bruce.

La sangre se le congeló un instante, su mente quedó en blanco, no sabía que pensar. Volvió a leer esa oración una y otra vez, intentando buscar algún indicio de que el escrito tuviera un error, que hubiera una trampa detrás de ella, pero por más que la miraba, más se daba cuenta de que esas palabras estaban escritas con el puño y letra de Bruce, nadie podía imitar su caligrafía, ni siquiera el Joker.  Además de eso, ¿qué significaba aquel mensaje? ¿por qué? No había razón alguna para que Batman mintiera con algo como aquello, a menos que la muerte de Jason lo hubiese hecho terminar de enloquecer, pero él era fuerte, era imposible que algo como aquello pasara. Jason, ¿vivo? Él mismo había visto su muerte en ese vídeo, como le volaban los sesos con un arma de fuego, y su cuerpo inserte, con múltiples heridas por todas partes. También había visto a Bruce desmoronarse tras aquel episodio, lo había visto caer completamente derrotado, culpable por sus errores, destruido en la mansión, sin beber, sin comer, con la cabeza entre las manos y la mirada perdida, próximo a la locura. Había sido por ese momento que todo había terminado por destruirse, cuando el alma de Bruce se rompió nuevamente y su actuar se hizo errático, cuando Alfred le suplicó a él, Nightwing, que no se apartara de Batman en un momento como ese, pero para ese entonces la convivencia con el multimillonario ya se había vuelto insostenible y no sabía qué pasaría con su sanidad mental luego de la muerte de Todd.  
\- Vamos Bruce, no es tu culpa... - le había dicho entonces, intentando de algún modo quitarle la gravedad al asunto, aunque sabía que era imposible. Para él mismo la situación era impactante, durante su época como Robin jamás había evaluado la posibilidad de morir porque confiaba en exceso en sus habilidades, pero no era igual para todos. Jason había muerto por ese trabajo y no había vuelta atrás, o eso era lo que él creía en ese momento.

Bruce no le respondió en ese momento ni en ningún otro, se limitó a levantarse y marcharse cada vez que intentó retomar el tema con él, además en sus ojos se veía el peso de la culpa y la pena, como si se hubiese convertido en un cuerpo vacío, cuya alma había sido carcomida por completo por la angustia que le generaba dicho episodio.  
Fue entonces que todo se marchitó, que lo poco que quedaba de compañerismo entre ellos acabó por destruirse, a pesar de que inicialmente los había unido el mismo sentimiento de justicia y venganza, además del lazo familiar entre los dos.

Todos los amargos momentos que había despertado ese suceso ahora los volvía a sentir tras leer esas palabras en el papel. Esa inseguridad se apoderó de él, temió porque aquello fuese una trampa de alguien más, que alguien que sabía lo que había pasado con Bruce en ese tiempo y que por eso se aprovechaba de su vulnerabilidad respecto al tema. Tenía que ser una broma, los muertos no volvían del más allá y Bruce tampoco iba a mentirle, la única posibilidad era que alguien estaba llevando al murciélago a una trampa, jugando con la ilusión de un hombre destrozado por dentro.  
\- Es una trampa - soltó sin pensarlo, olvidando por un segundo que estaba allí en ese momento junto a Bárbara.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - el tono de ella denotaba seriedad y preocupación. Ambos sabían que si Gordon había acudido a Bárbara para entregar algo a Dick, tenía que ser algo relacionado con Batman, era lo que los había unido a los tres desde el comienzo. La mujer se aproximó a su novio rápidamente, sus años luchando contra el crimen habían agudizado sus sentidos de tal manera que nada pasaba desapercibido ante sus ojos.

Dick levantó la mirada y enseñó el mensaje a su novia, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De seguro ella también había sentido el peso del mensaje y del recuerdo intenso de esos días. Había estado junto a Dick en esos momentos en que se debatía entre seguir junto a Batman tras el incidente, cediendo a su sanidad mental y su bienestar, o bien apartarse finalmente, desgarrando a su vez una parte de su corazón al perder una parte de su vida así. Además, si bien ella nunca se había relacionado realmente con Jason, lo había visto algunas veces junto a Bruce, avivando el recuerdo del primer Robin y ese ambiente casi familiar, y una pérdida era una pérdida. Había sido difícil para todos, además de lo duro que había sido alejarse de su padre por proteger de algún modo al hombre que amaba.  
\- Es de Batman... ¿qué está ocurriendo? - soltó sin poder ocultar su asombro.  
\- Debe ser una trampa del Joker, sólo él sabe lo que ocurrió con Bruce tras la muerte de Jason.  
\- ¿No hay siquiera la más remota posibilidad de que la carta sea cierta?  
\- No lo creo... - habló Dick, sin mirar a ningún lado en particular, sus ojos perdidos en el vacío mientras evaluaba las posibilidades reales. Bárbara releyó la nota más de una vez, del mismo modo que el chico. - Bruce está en peligro. - Terminó, levantándose de su asiento abruptamente.  
\- Espera, ¿qué estás pensando? - soltó la chica, preguntando inútilmente, sabía lo que se avecinaba. Dick caminó rápidamente a la habitación y abrió el closet de par en par. - No me digas que irás a Gotham.  
\- No tengo opción. Bruce no es racional cuando se trata de Todd. - soltó serio, sacando una chaqueta azul marino para ponérsela sobre la camiseta de color gris que vestía. - Me temo que Alfred tampoco lo será en esta ocasión.  
\- Espera, no puedes ir para allá ahora, así tan pronto.  
\- No hay tiempo que perder - dijo, con un nudo en la garganta. Sacó su traje de Nightwing de la parte superior del closet y lo echó a una maleta pequeña, junto con otros implementos. La mujer vio cómo metía algunos armamentos como si de lo más normal se tratase. Estaba entre sorprendida y aterrada por la reacción del chico. Dick la miró de reojo, su cara algo pasmada hacía que un peso le cayera el estómago, por la culpa de abandonarla así en el primer día de sus vacaciones. Habían tenido planes de salir unos días y despejarse del trabajo y de su rol de héroes, pero la reciente noticia no daba lugar a vacaciones. Le apenó ver su linda cara entristecida y casi sintió el impulso de pedirle que lo acompañara, pero no sabía de qué se trataba el asunto y le atemorizaba exponerla a peligros innecesarios. Si bien es cierto era una mujer atlética y fuerte, ahora se enfrentaría a algo completamente extraño, de lo cual no tenía pista alguna, y creía impertinente ponerla en riesgo.  
\- Entonces déjame acompañarte, será mejor si vamos juntos. - habló ella entonces, de igual manera buscando su traje, oculto tras unas cajas en la parte inferior del clóset. - De todas formas estamos de vacaciones - comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Dick la miró y soltó una risa nasal, algo enternecido por la voluntad de su novia. Siempre había sido así, tan leal y de actitud relajada a pesar de las dificultades, era como un oasis en el caos de la familia Wayne.  
\- No quiero arriesgarte - dijo, aunque ciertamente no sabía quién era el que se arriesgaba finalmente. Estaba echando por la borda todos sus esfuerzos de eliminar a Batman de su vida, pero al más mínimo contacto, corría tras él, excusándose con que aquello era de vida o muerte. - Será mejor que descanses acá, te contaré todo lo que pase.  
\- ¿Crees que estaré tranquila acá mientras tú allá puedes ponerte en peligro? Estás loco.  
\- Te lo prometo, te contaré todo. Si algo se pone difícil, te avisaré.  
\- ¿Para que te ayude?  
\- Tal vez... - habló, sin saber a dónde iba con aquello. Si la cosa se ponía peligrosa, quizá ni siquiera le iba a contar realmente, no quería preocuparla ni motivarla a ir a Gotham para ayudar. - Tal vez puedas ayudarnos desde acá con tu laptop, será más seguro para ti y podrás ayudarme.  
\- Estaré preguntándole a papá también. Te mataré si me mientes.  
\- Estaré bien. - dijo Dick, esbozando una leve sonrisa antes de besar a su novia en los labios. Fue un beso corto, pero cálido, algo nervioso y tierno. - Te contaré todo. - Continuó antes de besarla una vez más. Bárbara lo abrazó por la cintura, intentando retenerlo un poco más.  
\- Prométeme que todo estará bien - dijo ella con voz suave, evidentemente más nerviosa que antes. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte y la calidez de su cuerpo inundó al chico, quién rodeó los hombros de su novia y reposó en ella un instante, llenándose de aquella sensación de pertenecer a algo, a alguien.  
\- Lo prometo.


	2. Hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick se reencuentra con Alfred. :)

 

 

Dick llegó a Gotham en una hora o menos, con su traje en la maleta y la ropa que llevaba puesta nada más. Manejó sin música, su cabeza con suficiente ruido por todo lo que podía suceder en las próximas horas.  
Era un día soleado, como pocos, la ciudad estaba tan ajetreada como cualquier día lunes, y probablemente Bruce estaba en su oficina trabajando como un día laboral más, así que podía ir a la mansión sin encontrarlo necesariamente. Consultaría a Alfred sobre la situación, todavía no se sentía preparado mentalmente para volver a ver al murciélago ante él, por muy extraño que fuera el hecho que lo convocaba.   
Jason Todd está vivo, pensaba una y otra vez, comprendiendo que aquello era a todas luces o una broma cruel o una trampa, pero no había lugar a que fuera cierto. Jason, vivo, el chico intrépido y rebelde con el que había vivido en la mansión Wayne durante algún tiempo, el muchacho irascible y a la vez inocente que había sido su hermano bajo ese mismo techo. Tenía muchos recuerdos de él, algunos buenos, otros no tanto, pero el tiempo juntos inevitablemente había creado lazos entre los dos, o mejor dicho, los tres.  
Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, todo despeinado y con la ropa sucia, la mirada desafiante, propia de un chico que ha tenido que aprender a defenderse en la calle. Llevaba una camiseta roja algo rota y parecía algo asustado ante la presencia de Bruce, quien parecía enternecido por su nueva adquisición. Él nunca había entendido porqué Batman había elegido a aquel muchacho, pero pese a sus protestas, finalmente el chiquillo se quedó y tuvo que acostumbrarse a él. Si bien es cierto, al principio el niño no sabía comportarse y frecuentemente desobedecía y peleaba con su nuevo padre adoptivo, luego de un tiempo se habituó a la mansión y a sus normas, a la vez que su mentalidad cambió, al igual que el trato con ellos dos. Para ese entonces, él, Dick, ya no soportaba demasiado a Bruce y la cotidianidad no era algo que lo animara demasiado, pero había aprendido a compartir con Jason y a ser una especie de hermano mayor para él. Se acordaba de la vez que el chiquillo había llegado a la casa llorando por su primera decepción amorosa a sus quince años, o cuando luego de practicar juntos la gimnasia se había doblado el tobillo y había terminado con un yeso en el pie durante un mes. Le causaba gracia recordar la expresión de enfado y frustración del chico, que escondía todas su sensibilidad con esa careta de niño enojado, y él siempre ahí tratando de sacarle las palabras de la boca por las noches, antes de acostarse, cuando Bruce dormía (si es que alguna vez lo hacía) o luego del patrullaje a la ciudad. Para esa época, el muchacho aún no sabía de su trabajo de Robin, pero era astuto, así que no le fue difícil descubrir que el multimillonario ocultaba algo. Dick reía pensando que él, a su edad, había sido tan ingenuo que realmente había pensado que Bruce tenía muchas comidas a las que asistir por las noches, en cambio Jason, de seguro con una vida más dura por detrás, inmediatamente había sospechado de algo.  
No tardó en llegar a la mansión, esperando que en aquel lugar encontrara algunas respuestas al extraño evento que ocurría. Detuvo el vehículo frente al enorme portón de fierro forjado sintiendo una presión en el pecho por volver a aquel lugar después de tanto tiempo. La última vez que había estado ahí había sido para gritarle a Bruce en su cara que se largaba de allí y que estaba harto de él y su trato. De sólo pensar en aquello se le apretaba la garganta, nunca había tratado así a alguien a quien quería, y hacerlo con el hombre que lo había criado y amparado en su hogar por tanto tiempo era simplemente un motivo de vergüenza. Salió del auto y llamó al portón por el comunicador, a lo que Alfred respondió a los segundos, como si hubiera estado esperándolo, aunque probablemente lo hacía.  
\- Señorito Richard, ¡qué alegría que ha venido! - su voz y su tono característico hizo saltar al muchacho con una mezcla de emoción y ansias. Al escuchar a Alfred sentía lo mucho que lo había extrañado.  
\- ¿Qué tal, Al? Me imagino que sabes porqué vengo.  
\- Por supuesto, por favor entre - contestó y de inmediato el gran portón comenzó a abrirse, a lo que el chico dejó el comunicador y se subió al auto para entrar a la mansión.

Por esa mansión no parecía transcurrir el tiempo, Bruce no pasaba tanto tiempo como podría en ella, así que no era mucho lo que se dedicaba a cambiarla o hacerle arreglos, además no mucha gente iba a visitarlo, por lo que no tenía nada que aparentar si no había nadie a quién mostrarle, a diferencia de las empresas Wayne, de última tecnología, siempre concurridas por quienes creían que su dueño era un trabajólico. Dick miró hacia el techo de la mansión y pensó en lo lúgubre y solitaria que era y no le pareció tan descabellado que en su niñez aquel lugar lo asustara. Dejó el auto estacionado en la entrada y bajó, caminó a la puerta de entrada, la cual se abrió antes de que alcanzara a llegar. Alfred estaba ahí esperándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro que seguía igual que la última vez que lo había visto, no parecía envejecer ni un poco. En esa casa no pasaba el tiempo para nadie.  
\- ¡Alfred! - exclamó el muchacho yendo a saludar al hombre con un abrazo que sorprendió al mayor, quien apenas respondió el gesto. El contacto físico no era algo habitual en las personas allí, a pesar de que cariño sobraba. - Me alegra mucho verte, ¿cómo va todo?  
\- Como de costumbre, joven amo. - contestó Alfred, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro - Aunque ya sabes cómo está todo ahora. El amo Bruce está algo... Alterado por los hechos recientes. Y mentiría si dijera que yo no lo estoy también. - Se sinceró finalmente, avanzando hacia dentro de la mansión junto con el más joven.  
\- Imagino que sí... Es algo que a todos nos ha sorprendido. - Comentó el muchacho bajando la vista, mientras caminaban casi de manera casual por el pasillo hasta dar con la entrada a la cueva. Alfred abrió la entrada y ambos comenzaron a caminar escaleras abajo, abandonando la planta de la mansión. - Me tomó por sorpresa, pero no me cabe duda de que se trata de una trampa.  
\- ¿Qué lo hace estar tan seguro, joven Richard? - preguntó el hombre, mirando hacia la gran pantalla de la computadora central de la cueva. Se reclinó para presionar un par de teclas, a lo que una imagen apareció frente a ambos.  
\- Pues... - comenzó Dick, bajando el tono de voz a medida que analizaba la imagen frente a él. En ella, aparecía la figura de un muchacho con una contextura similar a la suya, posado sobre un tejado con una gran metralleta en las manos. Llevaba un casco rojo, por lo que era difícil determinar de quién se trataba, pero ya había nociones de que el supuesto Jason era una persona, o al menos lo parecía. Lucía rudo, su postura corporal era desafiante y se veía tremendamente armado. - Vaya, ¿y esto?  
\- El amo Bruce ha tenido encuentros con el joven, tal parece que el muchacho ha estado involucrado con el crimen organizado.  
\- ¿Crimen? - mientras más lo pensaba más descabellado le parecía todo, era como si a cada segundo aquella historia tuviera menos sentido. Primero, Jason volvía de la muerte, segundo, era un criminal, ¿qué seguía? - Espera, vamos por partes, ¿o sea que realmente es Jason? ¡Debes estar bromeando!  
\- Los recientes encuentros demuestran que así es, sin embargo, carecemos de pruebas biológicas que lo avalen. Sólo nos falta una muestra de sangre para comprobar la identidad del muchacho.

No lo podía creer. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Él había visto con sus propios ojos a Jason en su funeral, era imposible que hubiera salido de la tumba para volver a convertirse en un criminal. Dick miró la foto una y otra vez, tratando de imaginar cómo luciría su rostro debajo de esa máscara que llevaba puesta. Podía ser cualquier persona.  
\- Necesito hablar con Bruce, ¿está trabajando?  
\- Usted sabe que puede llamarlo cuando desee.

El chico sabía que aquello era cierto, pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a Bruce, aunque en ese momento debería hacer a un lado todo eso por saber la verdad. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla, nervioso. Había un mensaje de Bárbara deseándole suerte, junto con un emoticón de corazón. El recuerdo de ella lo serenó un instante, antes de apretar el botón de llamado para comunicarse con Bruce. Esperó en la línea un instante, se sentía extraño de llamarlo a su teléfono directamente. Si bien eran casi familia, el multimillonario tenía una vida tan extraña en el mundo de los negocios, que se preguntaba a veces si sería mejor comunicarse con su secretario.  
A los pocos segundos, el hombre contestó.  
\- Richard.  
\- Bruce - respondió el muchacho al escuchar la voz a través del teléfono. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y no sabía cómo continuar la conversación. Llevaban tanto sin hablar que le resultaba difícil dirigirse a él pretendiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos. - Lamento llamarte a estas horas, debes estar trabajando.  
\- No te preocupes - contestó rápido y algo seco. Él tampoco había cambiado. En el fondo se escuchaban voces de gente y una música suave, que se iban alejando lentamente, mientras que la voz del hombre se hacía más clara. - recibiste mi mensaje.  
\- Sí, Bárbara me lo dio. - Contestó, mirando hacia la nada, el brillo de la computadora le molestaba en los ojos, al igual que la presencia de Alfred en ese instante, que de seguro lo estaba leyendo como a un libro. Bruce no contestó a nada, así que imaginó que debía proseguir. El hombre de negocios amable y carismático era sólo para quienes no conocían a Batman. - ¿Entonces es cierto lo de Jason?  
\- Estoy investigando, pero todas las pruebas apuntan a que es él. - Fue lo más largo que dijo desde la llamada. A Dick le supo amargo el hecho de que no le preguntara cómo estaba, aunque él mismo no lo había hecho tampoco. - No puedo darte detalles ahora.  
\- Entiendo... - siguió, sintiendo cómo la idea de colgar el teléfono era como volver a partir y destruir esa relación que en algún momento había sido buena. De pronto sentía que no quería irse sin la certeza de volver a saber de Bruce. - Estaré en la mansión, entonces. Hablaremos luego. - continuó, convenciéndose a si mismo de que podían continuar.  
\- Adiós.

El hombre colgó el teléfono y Dick quedó escuchando el tono de llamada, algo le decía que esa última respuesta era una evasiva al reencuentro, pero no quería ser el tonto que pensaba demás, así que dejó de darle vueltas a sus propias inseguridades. Miró a Alfred, que ya tenía una bandeja con una taza y un poco de té, como de costumbre.  
\- Necesita relajarse un poco, joven Richard. Tanto el amo Bruce como usted se están tomando esto muy mal. - comentó el hombre, extendiendo la bandeja hacia el chico. El joven se sonrojó levemente, asintiendo ante las palabras ajenas y tomando la taza de té.  
\- Quizá tengas razón y sea para mejor... - comentó, no del todo convencido de sus palabras y dió un sorbo a su té. - Tómate un té conmigo y cuéntame cómo ha estado todo en la mansión, vamos. - Sonrió al mayor, quien correspondió el gesto.

 


	3. Persecución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick se reencuentra con Bruce y juntos planean y efectúan la captura de Jason Todd.

La tarde pasó lento, como una agonía que nunca terminaba, porque la espera y ansiedad siempre hacían que el tiempo transcurriera más despacio de lo normal. Dick estaba sobre el sofá del salón principal esperando a que Bruce regresara del trabajo, igual que cuando era niño y vivía allí, la diferencia es que ahora tenía un móvil con el que pasar el rato y textear a Bárbara, que seguía preocupada por él y todo el misterio respecto a la aparición de Jason.  
A las seis en punto escuchó el rugir de un auto y se sentó en el sofá correctamente (porque antes había estado echado casi durmiendo), también oyó los pasos de Alfred que caminaba por el corredor principal; iba a recibir a Bruce a la puerta, como era habitual. El sonido de la puerta, seguido de las voces de los dos hombres en la entrada, el corazón del chico comenzó a latir un poco más fuerte, nervioso por el reencuentro, no se sentía preparado.  
Estaba mirando por la ventana, fingiendo no haberse percatado de la llegada del dueño de casa, cuando la voz de éste lo hizo dar un brinco en su sitio de la pura impresión.  
\- Richard, me alegra verte - saludó el hombre de negocios, acercándose al salón con Alfred detrás, que cargaba su chaqueta larga en el antebrazo. Dick se incorporó de inmediato, ansioso y a la vez incrédulo ante la aseveración del otro. De seguro no lo había extrañado demasiado, pensó.  
\- Bruce, cuánto tiempo... - respondió intentando sonreír, a la vez que daba la mano al otro como si fueran dos desconocidos. Sintió aquel saludo algo frío, pero no era de extrañar al provenir de Bruce Wayne. Los ojos del hombre estaban clavados en su rostro, penetrantes y algo intimidantes, el chico creyó que su mano ya empezaría a sudar por la tensión.  
\- Veo que recibiste mi nota.  
\- Sí. - contestó el muchacho de manera casi cortante, más que nada por su estado de nerviosismo. - Alfred me ha contado un poco del asunto. ¿Cómo es que Jason sigue vivo? No parece tener mucho sentido...

Bruce tomó una pausa antes de continuar, miró a Dick un instante sin hablar, hasta que retomó.  
\- Tampoco lo podía creer al principio, pero he tenido encuentros con él. Hemos... Hablado. - comentó sin entrar a dar mayores detalles. Los ojos del más joven lo miraban expectantes. - vamos a la computadora, tengo unos vídeos de él allí.

Richard tragó saliva sin saber qué contestar, todo aquello ya no parecía una broma y eso era lo que más lo perturbaba. Siguió a Bruce hacia la cueva, bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron a la planta principal del escondite, donde el murciélago guardaba toda su maquinaria de investigación y tecnología. Por un instante, el chico recordó sus buenos años bajando allí junto a Bruce para investigar criminales, al igual que ahora.  
\- Jason se hace decir un justiciero, pero no tiene un código de no matar. - comentó el hombre sentándose en la silla principal, para abrir unos archivos en el computador, mientras los ojos de Dick permanecían fijos a la pantalla. - Mira esto.

El hombre dió click al vídeo, que comenzó a reproducirse. En él se observaba el techo de un edificio y la silueta del muchacho que horas antes Alfred le había mostrado. Estaba parado con una pistola en cada mano, su cabeza algo hundida entre sus hombros probablemente recuperando la respiración luego de una persecución. La imagen se acercaba a él lentamente, se escuchaba la voz de Batman.  
\- Jason, no sigas con esto.  
\- Tú no me dirás qué hacer o no hacer. - contestaba con la voz entrecortada. Su tono ronco e iracundo se asemejaban mucho al de Jason, aunque no podía apreciarse del todo con el ruido de fondo del vídeo. El chico levantaba una de las pistolas en dirección a la cámara, la cual retrocedía levemente. - ¡Esta ciudad está mejor que antes y es gracias a mí!  
\- ¡Jason, al matar a otros te estás convirtiendo en lo mismo que son ellos! - la voz de Bruce se escuchaba nerviosa y fuerte, Dick sintió un ligero escalofrío al oír su tono.  
\- ¡La vida y la muerte están sobrevalorados! Yo morí ¿Y acaso a alguien le importó? - gritó el chico de vuelta, antes de dar un disparo a los pies de Batman y voltear rápidamente para salir huyendo.

En la grabación se apreciaron unos segundos más y la silueta del chico del casco rojo corriendo entre los edificios hasta perderse. Luego de eso, la grabación terminó.  
\- Esto es de anoche, a las tres de la mañana. - Habló Bruce, volteando hacia Dick, quién permanecía quieto de pie, impávido. - Fue la tercera vez que nos encontrábamos.  
\- Y desde la primera que apenas duerme, amo Bruce - comentó Alfred, bajando por las escaleras y llevando un vaso de té frío para el dueño de casa, quien le sonrió y le agradeció el gesto. - Si continúa así, no va a poder siquiera intentar buscar al joven Jason.

Dick los observó actuar de manera habitual, pero habría mentido si hubiese dicho que no había algo extraño en la situación, donde a todas luces Bruce estaba con una especie de crisis que se esforzaba en ocultar. Muchas veces antes, el hombre se había desvelado por largas épocas con tal de resolver algún caso, pero esta vez había algo diferente y sabía que era por la culpa que aún lo torturaba por haber dejado a Jason a merced del Joker en el pasado. Había sido un error tan nefasto, que la sola idea de volver al muchacho y poder enmendar ligeramente el pasado lo hacía perder un poco la cabeza. En sus ojos veía un poco de desesperación que intentaba esconder con todas sus fuerzas y eso era algo que le molestaba. No quería asumirlo, pero ver a Bruce en ese estado por alguien era algo que le hacía doler el pecho, porque jamás se había preocupado por él de esa forma, siempre lo había regañado y lo había dejado a su suerte, confiando en que él por si solo podría salir de cualquier problema, como si el primer Robin hubiese venido perfecto de fábrica, pero estaba claro que no era así o no habría terminado por marcharse a Blüdhaven lejos de él.  
\- ¿No tienes forma de volver a encontrarlo? - preguntó Dick observando las demás fotografías del fugitivo. Intentó no pensar demasiado en lo mucho que le desagradaba el desinterés de Batman en él, mientras que se desvelaba y mataba por Jason, y prefirió ceñirse en lo que los convocaba.  
\- Esta noche habrá una reunión de la mafia cerca del puerto 32, creo que será un punto donde convergerán Jason, la delincuencia y nosotros. - Concluyó Bruce, dejando en claro con esa última afirmación asumía que Dick participaría también como Nightwing. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si quería inmiscuirse más en el asunto y ya lo incluía, pero no era de extrañar para el castaño.  
\- Entiendo.

 

A las horas cayó la noche y los hombres cenaron de forma casi cotidiana, a pesar del paso de los años. Bruce tenía una dieta muy estricta desde que lo conocía, nadie se imaginaría que era porque encarnaba a Batman. Dick se había descuidado un poco con su alimentación desde que había dejado la mansión, pero continuaba entrenando como siempre, aunque sin un compañero le resultaba difícil mantener el nivel. A veces entrenaba con Bárbara, pero vivir solos y por las suyas les quitaba tiempo para hacer todo lo que querían o debían. Terminaron de cenar y luego se alistaron, Dick lavó sus dientes como si fuese a una cita y río pensando que sus salidas nocturnas distaban mucho de algo tan divertido, aunque a su modo le seguía pareciendo entretenido. Pasadas las once de la noche se despidieron de Alfred desde la cueva y dejaron el lugar en el Batimóvil para dirigirse al lugar donde se celebraría aquella reunión de la mafia. Dick sentía extraño volver a estar allí sentado junto a Batman como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿no debía el hombre estar furioso con él por haberlo dejado después de tanto? O quizá ¿él mismo debía estar furioso por haber sido metido en aquel mundo cuando era sólo un niño incapaz de discernir qué era lo que quería y qué no? Estar junto a Batman siempre era una constante de inseguridades que lo hacían hastiarse hasta dejar todo tal y como estaba.  
\- El puerto está a sólo veinte minutos, pero tendremos que dejar el auto oculto en algún lugar más apartado para no ser descubiertos.  
\- Lo sé - soltó el más joven, con una sonrisa. Le parecía gracioso que Bruce le aclarara algo tan obvio, como si esa fuese su primera vez trabajando como Nightwing. - ¿Quiénes van?  
\- Los de siempre, mayormente, pero hay algunos nuevos que están metiendo las narices en el lugar equivocado.  
\- Vaya, así que la gente sigue sin aprender. - habló Nightwing, observando su rostro en el espejo, dentro del Batimóvil mientras detrás de la ventana se observan las cosas pasar. Su rostro había madurado, ya distaba mucho de las facciones jóvenes, casi infantiles de su época de Robin.  
\- La gente no cambia, Dick. - dijo Batman con un ligero tono de decepción que desconcertó al muchacho por un instante. Quizá qué pasaba por su cabeza, que algo tan cotidiano le afectaría de esa forma.

Luego de aquella aseveración el chico no supo qué más agregar y se sumieron en un silencio largo, que duró hasta que estacionaron el auto a unos cuantos metros de su destino. Estaba oscuro afuera y se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido del mar, Nightwing salió del auto y observó el actuar de Batman antes de efectuar cualquier movimiento, tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Le sorprendía que pasaban los años y que el hombre seguía en tan buen estado físico y tan despierto como de costumbre, la edad no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto, pese a que ya no tenía veinte años. El hombre de traje oscuro sacó su pistola de escalada y se ancló rápidamente a la cornisa de un edificio, seguido por su compañero, que ya conocía perfectamente el actuar en esas situaciones. Giraron a la esquina de un edificio y desde las alturas Batman miró a través de su visor infrarrojo para confirmar la locación del grupo de personas. Caminaron sigilosamente aproximándose al lugar, sin hablar ni mirarse, con la misma confianza de hace unos años, sabiendo que el otro siempre estaba ahí disponible y expectante ante el misterio. Había un hombre en la entrada del container del puerto, a quien Batman apuntó y disparó, sorprendiendo a Nightwing, que al segundo recordó que era un pequeño dispositivo para escuchar a distancia. El murciélago acercó su antebrazo a su oído y su acompañante hizo del mismo modo para escuchar por si obtenían algo de información adicional. Se escuchaba levemente el sonido de las ropas al moverse, pero también la voz.  
\- Creo que ya son todos, sólo falta El Pingüino, que ya debería haber llegado... -se escuchaba la voz del hombre, ronca y algo distorsionada por el ruido de ambiente. Se oían también otras voces y pasos por todos lados, como si prepararan algo.

Bruce echó un vistazo a su compañero, que asintió levemente.  
\- Jason debe estar por aquí ya. - musitó el más joven, buscando con la mirada a los alrededores.

Batman se mantuvo en silencio, sin buscar tan evidentemente. Hizo un gesto al otro para que se quedara quieto y en su lugar. Nightwing no entendió del todo aquel movimiento de parte del otro, hasta que de pronto un grito de los guardias lo hizo saltar en su sitio. Los ojos de Bruce y Dick se abrieron en sorpresa y buscaron rápidamente por los alrededores del puerto para entender a qué se debía aquella reacción, hasta que la audaz vista del mayor dio con el movimiento errático de un bulto en las alturas, colgando desde un edificio. Batman saltó desde el edificio para aproximarse más a aquel señuelo y analizar la situación, seguido de su compañero que vigiló las espaldas, mientras los hombres en el puerto se abultaban en la entrada del container hablando en voz alta y algo asustados. Varios eran los mafiosos que asomaron con armas, dispuestos a disparar, hasta que uno de ellos dilucidó qué era aquel bulto: era El Pingüino, amarrado de cuerpo entero. Nightwing se apresuró a buscarlo, pero la mano de Batman lo detuvo en el acto, aún expectante de lo que sucedería, con el rostro serio y atento a todo su alrededor. Bastaron unos segundos para que el alboroto de más abajo cesara, cuando la visión del muchacho de máscara roja apareció parado en el edificio, sobre la cuerda que colgaba, la gente silenció por un instante, pero no tardó en volver a explotar en amenazas hacia quién evidentemente había perpetuado aquel ataque directo.  
\- ¡No está muerto! Pero lo estará si alguien mueve un dedo, al igual que todos ustedes - alzó la voz el muchacho, apuntando una pistola hacia el bulto por el cual asomaba la cara del Pingüino.  
\- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres, niño tonto!? - exclamó uno de los mafiosos, igualmente con el cañón de su arma en dirección al chico en el edificio, aunque claramente sin las mismas habilidades de asestar con unas manos tan temblorosas.  
\- ¡Soy quien viene a erradicar la escoria de esta ciudad! ¡Un paso más y te mato! - soltó el muchacho alzando la voz, y contrario a su orden, uno de los hombres varios metros más abajo avanzó de manera amenazante, demostrando que no temía a las palabras del chico encapuchado. El sonido de un disparo alertó a Batman y a Nightwing, que desde su lugar se impacientaron tras escuchar el alarido del hombre que se había atrevido a desafiar a la nueva autoridad. Una bala había atravesado la pierna izquierda del sujeto que cayó de rodillas inmediatamente, frente a la mirada atónita de todos quienes presenciaban la escena. - ¿Uno más que se atreva a desafiarme? El próximo disparo será letal. - Sentenció el chico, guardando su arma en el costado de su cinturón.

De imprevisto, Batman se lanzó desde edificio en dirección al sitio donde se encontraba Jason, quien distraído por la conmoción no se percató del rápido movimiento del hombre. Frente a los ojos de todos, Bruce se avalanzó sobre el chico de máscara roja y le asestó un golpe en la cara que lo hizo perder el equilibrio un instante, mientras abajo las voces de los mafiosos exclamaban la sorpresa que significaba ver al murciélago negro allí. Entre que Jason se erguía y entendía la situación y que los mafiosos comenzaron a huir corriendo tras la amenaza que era Batman para ellos, Nightwing observaba la situación algo perplejo, reaccionando al rato para seguir al multimillonario y atrapar al otrora muerto que continuaba allí entre los vivos. El joven de cabello negro se lanzó hacia donde Jason y Bruce intercambiaban golpes, sin dejar de mirar a los mafiosos y al hombre que hace unos segundos había recibido un balazo en la pierna, incapaz de moverse de su sitio a diferencia de sus compañeros. De pronto todo se había vuelto un caos donde la gente gritaba y quienes estaban allí se golpeaban como si aquello fuese el fin del mundo, todo al tiempo que Dick observaba la situación aún perplejo, incrédulo de que aquel chico que estaba ahí peleando era quien en otra época fuera su hermano menor. Intentó acercarse a Jason para atraparlo con sus manos, pero éste esquivó un golpe de Batman que terminó en la mejilla de Nightwing sin querer, razón por la que el chico de la máscara roja se burló de la misma manera que hacía cuando niño.

\- ¡Vaya que van a arruinar ese bello rostro! - soltó entre risas aprovechando la conmoción para saltar al vacío y desaparecer de la vista de los dos vigilantes. Bruce no se detuvo a comprobar el estado de Nightwing y de igual modo se lanzó edificio abajo para seguir al chico que acababa de huir.  
\- ¡Espera! - gritó el hombre en dirección al chico, anclándose al edificio más próximo para agarrar velocidad, mientras veía al fugitivo correr unos pisos más abajo por otro techo.

Nightwing frunció el ceño desde su lugar, sobándose la mejilla donde el puño de Bruce había aterrizado y le había asestado un buen golpe. No esperaba unas disculpas del mayor ni mucho menos, pero lo irritaba siempre quedar detrás viendo cómo el otro se desvivía por el chico que hacía unos segundos se había burlado de él. Echó un vistazo a él Pingüino que seguía colgado y al parecer dormido y sin más lo dejó allí y se marchó tras Batman, en la caza de Red Hood, a quien divisaba a unos metros de él por su llamativa capucha roja.  
\- Este maldito me las va a pagar... - musitó para sí, anclándose a los edificios al igual que Batman para perseguir al muchacho, que en un pestañear había desaparecido de su vista.  
\- ¡Abajo, en el conducto que da al metro! - exclamó Bruce antes de lanzarse directo al conducto que había señalado antes. Cualquiera que viera aquello pensaría que el hombre había ido directo al suicidio, pero esa acción no era más que algo cotidiano en sus vidas como vigilantes. Nightwing miró de reojo la pequeña apertura donde el hombre apenas entraba y rodó sus ojos un segundo, a sabiendas de que aquella sería una larga noche, tal y como esperaba. 

El muchacho de ojos azules entró en el conducto y tras unos segundos de oscuridad total, sus pies tocaron el piso de un túnel; era la línea del metro. Miró hacia la izquierda y divisó la capa negra de su colega y lo siguió de inmediato, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Batman escuchó sus pasos y gritó señalando una desviación del túnel, para alertar al otro.  
\- ¡Allí!  
Ambos giraron para entrar en la desviación, pero estaba completamente oscuro y antes de que sus ojos se habituaran a la nueva iluminación, el sonido de un objeto aproximándose alertó al mayor, quien rápidamente cogió el brazo de su colega y lo jaló con fuerza hacia su lado, logrando que el más joven perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara a punto de caer sobre él. El corazón de Dick se agitó un instante, estaba nervioso por volver a ver y trabajar con el multimillonario, pero no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él desde que era un niño, y de eso eran ya muchos años. Sintió el impulso de disculparse por su torpeza, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para ello, tenían que enfrentarse a algo más.  
\- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó el mayor, agachándose y avanzando rápidamente en dirección de dónde había salido otro objeto, que a juzgar por el sonido emitido al caer parecía ser un trozo de madera. Batman avanzó hacia adelante en zigzag, mientras Nightwing le seguía con un patrón de movimiento diferente para no ser un objetivo fácil.

Cuando los dos hombres por fin pudieron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, divisaron en el fondo la silueta del chico de la capucha, quién al percatarse de que estaba acorralado comenzó a moverse de forma errática, pretendiendo estar perdido.  
\- ¡Jason, escúchame! - gritó el murciélago con la voz ronca y rasposa luego de toda la agitación. De alguna forma tratando de acercarse al chico que a todas luces se veía a punto de estallar de la ansiedad. - Queremos saber qué ocurrió...  
\- Te acercas y hago volar toda esta mierda, todos incluidos. - soltó el muchacho fingiendo seguridad en su voz, a pesar de que era obvio su estado de crisis. A Dick le sorprendió volver a escuchar esa voz, pero sentía un dolor en el pecho de sólo escuchar su voz quebrada y algo turbada. - Vamos, un paso más y nos mato a todos. - continuó, enseñando un bulto en su mano, amenaza que Batman ya había enfrentado muchas veces antes.  
\- Jason, por favor... - el tono asustado de Bruce no se debía a la posibilidad de volar en pedazos, sino que a la visión de un colega tan vulnerable y solo en la oscuridad. - Quiero que me cuentes qué ocurrió para ayudarte...

Dick estaba pasmado en su sitio, era una situación extraña y no se sentía capaz de emitir palabra alguna. Estaba completamente rígido en su sitio, entre escéptico y con un enorme caos en su cabeza, razón por la que sólo podía atinar a mantenerse erguido con el para de nunchaku en sus manos temblorosas. Seguía combatiendo el crimen en Blüdhaven y rendía de maravilla, pero el hecho de estar en un momento así y de vuelta con el murciélago le tenía los nervios de punta, así que prefería mantenerse en silencio, Bruce haría las delegaciones correspondientes.  
\- No me creo tus mentiras, Bruce - espetó el chico de la capucha, sus piernas rígidas como dos troncos enraizados al suelo. Batman hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero fue rápidamente frenado por la constante amenaza del chico y la bomba que sostenía en su mano, la cual dejó en el  
suelo a sólo metros de todos. - Puedo hacer volar este sitio en un instante, ya sabes. - comentó, exhibiendo un pequeño controlador en su mano izquierda, con una luz roja parpadeante. Nightwing frunció el ceño, conociendo esa historia ya de memoria.  
\- Jason, esto ya lo hemos vivido, sabes que no funcionará - fue lo que dijo el muchacho de ojos azules, un poco harto de la situación y reaccionando sin pensar a la amenaza que tenían en frente. Batman apretó los labios, a claramente aquellas palabras no le habían caído bien a un tipo tan perturbado como Jason.  
\- ¿¡Que no va a funcionar!? - la voz quebrada del chico hizo que Richard tragara saliva, consciente de que acababa de meter la pata. - ¡Tú no sabes nada, niño bonito! 

Bruce gruñó desde su sitio y en un movimiento ágil e inesperado cogió a Nightwing de la cintura y disparó su pistola de anclaje en dirección al túnel principal del que habían llegado, todo al tiempo que el encolerizado de Jason detonaba la bomba sin ningún tipo de consideración. Rápidamente los dos hombres salieron raudos por el túnel como consecuencia del jale de la cuerda de anclaje, con el estruendo y la sacudida provocada por la bomba que acababa de estallar allí mismo, sacudiendo los rieles del metro y logrando que piezas de metal y concreto salieran disparadas en diferentes direcciones. Nightwing apretó el agarre al cuerpo de Batman mientras se desplazaban rápido hasta llegar a un área donde la detonación no había alcanzado a causar estragos, ambos muy tensos por la situación y en particular por el estado de Jason. Algunos trozos de cemento llegaron hasta ellos, causándoles pequeñas heridas, pero salieron casi ilesos, lo suficiente para que Batman rápidamente soltara a su compañero una vez llegaron a un lugar seguro y saliera por una de las tapas de las cañerías a la superficie, en busca del fugitivo. Dick se incorporó por completo aún en los conductos del metro, exhaló profundo y siguió a su compañero, pese al dolor en su pierna que había sido alcanzada por un proyectil de cemento momentos antes. A Bruce se le había metido algo en la cabeza y era muy difícil sacárselo, aún así hubiesen acabado de sobrevivir a una pequeña explosión. Al dar con la calle, divisó al murciélago a unos metros más adelante, en dirección al sitio del que podría haber salido el fugitivo desde la explosión, en caso de haber salido ileso (aunque Dick no lo dudaba, todos sabían que esa explosión no había significado una gran dificultad para nadie que hubiese sido entrenado por Bruce Wayne, ni mucho menos para él). Le dolía la pierna, pero se obligó a continuar porque no era el momento de quedarse atrás, y se encaminó al área por otra dirección para así abordar más superficie entre Batman y él. Se sabía de memoria los procedimientos a seguir después de tantos años. Mientras se desplazaban entre los edificios divisaba a Batman corriendo del otro lado, alerta a cualquier señal, la que no tardó en llegar pasados unos segundos, intensos segundos. Bruce señaló al chico que corría al nivel de calle más abajo, y ambos supieron que debían aprovechar los espacios cerrados para cercar su camino. Dick se adelantó y bajó deprisa entre unos edificios altos hasta llegar al cemento, donde se paró amenazante con sus nunchaku y cerró el camino de Jason, al tiempo que éste rápidamente volteaba para huir por el otro lado, encontrándose de cara con Batman frente a él. Estaba acorralado por los dos hombres, que se aproximaron a él con más audacia que la vez anterior.  
\- No hay dónde huir, Jason. Vamos a casa, te llevaré - soltó Bruce con voz seria, de alguna extraña forma con un tono paternal. Dick casi sintió que el hombre extendería su mano hacia el chico para llevarlo a casa cual padre con su hijo pequeño y asustado. - Vamos, Jay...

Richard observó la escena perplejo, sus piernas casi temblaban de la ansiedad, pero debía mantenerse firme, claramente él no era el más impactado en aquella situación.  
Creía que en cualquier momento el chico iba a sacar una de sus pistolas y darse un tiro en la cabeza, y no se equivocaba completamente, puesto que su primera reacción al gesto de Bruce fue poner sus manos sobre una de sus armas. No alcanzó a sacarla de su estuche, puesto que las manos de Nightwing llegaron a sus muñecas y lo detuvieron en el acto, antes de que pudiera ejecutar cualquier movimiento: lo habían capturado. El compañero de Batman lo sujetó con fuerza por las muñecas y lo retuvo en su lugar, a lo que Jason pareció acatar finalmente, a sabiendas de que no tenía caso lanzar una patada a cualquiera de los dos, puesto que lo superaban en agilidad y defensa. El chico bajó la cabeza, sus hombros crispados de nervios mientras el otro lo sujetaba por detrás, previendo cualquier intento de escapatoria.

\- Jason, no queremos hacerte daño, queremos saber qué sucedió... Y ayudarte. - habló el mayor con su natural tono de madurez, acercando su mano al hombro del muchacho, quien apenas percibió aquello esquivó deprisa para evitar el contacto, aún sujeto de las muñecas. No alzó la mirada ningún instante, y ninguno de los otros dos hizo el intento de obligarlo. Dick simplemente no sabía qué hacer, pero todo eso le tenía el estómago apretado. - Hay que llevarlo a casa. - Continuó Bruce, mirando a su colega, que levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

¿Llevar a ese Jason a casa? Era una locura, el sujeto los iba a apuñalar mientras dormían, o iba a colgarse o iba a cometer quizá qué cosa, el chico claramente estaba fuera de sí y no era el mismo de antes, además llevarlo así contra su voluntad era un delito de secuestro, técnicamente, aunque no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que Bruce cometería algo contra la ley.  
\- Sostenlo, llamaré al Batimóvil - comentó casualmente, como si secuestrar a alguien fuese algo completamente natural, mientras presionaba el botón de su control del antebrazo.

Nightwing miró al muchacho que mantenía sujeto, sus formas habían cambiado totalmente, su cuerpo era más alto y ancho y sus brazos musculosos demostraban haber continuado con su entrenamiento pese a todo, su piel se sentía tibia, lo que le quitó la idea de que fuera una especie de zombi mutante. Incluso su olor le era familiar, lo sentía similar a aquellas noches de invierno en que juntos habían visto una película en el sofá, cubiertos por una manta mientras Alfred preparaba la cena. Su pecho se contrajo de sólo recordar eso, su vida con Bruce había tenido malos momentos, pero había algunos buenos que recordar, y esos junto a Jason eran unos de ellos. Le intrigaba su rostro, no sabía cómo lucía después de tanto tiempo, pero probablemente ya no tenía esa mirada de niño ni esas facciones tan jóvenes. Red Hood, así se hacía llamar ahora, quizá el nombre antes dado ya no le sentaba bien después de tanto, pensó Dick, un poco melancólico.  
El auto llegó deprisa, Batman lo abrió en seguida y caminó junto a los otros dos hacia él, el chico de la capucha roja negándose a andar bien, a todas luces contra su voluntad. A Richard le supo mal aquello, pero negarse a una orden de Batman no era una opción viable. El murciélago cogió al fugitivo del brazo para guiarlo hacia el auto, sin embargo el muchacho reaccionó violentamente y comenzó a patalear y forcejear para evitar ese indeseado contacto.

\- ¡No me toques! - gritó colérico, su voz ronca por el tono de aflicción. Nightwing saltó en su sitio de la sorpresa y se percató de que algunos peatones, los pocos que transitaban a esa hora, los miraban expectantes, pero no era ni la primera ni la última vez que habían sido objeto de los ojos de la gente. Suspiró y por inercia, tomó la mano del prisionero, del mismo modo que hacía cuando él era más joven e inocente. No sabía si aquello funcionaría, quizá perdería un dedo, pero apeló a dicho gesto sin pensarlo demasiado. Jason apretó su mano de vuelta, sus dedos temblaban entre furiosos y asustados. Batman dejó de intentar guiarlo por sí mismo, al parecer el contacto con él lo enloquecía.  
\- Guíalo tú - habló el hombre con tono de orden, a lo que su colega asintió y llevó al muchacho en dirección al asiento del auto. De forma inesperada, Jason no opuso mayor resistencia y se desplomó en el asiento, cuyo cinturón de seguridad se envolvió de inmediato al cuerpo de su protegido.

Batman cerró la puerta del auto y el muchacho quedó dentro, prisionero del compartimiento para criminales que tantas veces habían usado antes. El chico de ojos azules suspiró y avanzó hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde se sentó casi desplomándose sobre el cuero, cansado. Había sido una noche muy tensa.  
\- Vaya noche... - exclamó, viendo cómo su compañero se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor. Sintió cómo su cuerpo y mente comenzaban a relajarse tras la tensión de la persecución y se percató de que su pierna sangraba levemente. - Ouch.  
\- Aún no termina - comentó el murciélago, haciendo alusión a la persona que llevaban detrás, que aislado no tenía posibilidad de escuchar su conversación. A Dick le supo mal que llevaran a Jason como a un delincuente más, pero dado las circunstancias no había más opción. - Por ahora volvamos a casa. - terminó, antes de echar a andar el vehículo.


End file.
